Tomat Segar Tak Semanis Permen Strawberry
by Yanashi Hime
Summary: Sasuke anak dari pemilik perusahaan terbesar memilih menjadi seorang penjual tomat tampan, jatuh cinta dengan salah satu pelanggannya. S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri.


**Tittle** : Tomat Segar Tidak Semanis Permen Strawberry| **Author:** Yanashi Hime

 **|Genre** : Romance | **Rated** : T | **Disclaimer** : "Masashi Kishimoto" | **Nomor Prompt** : #52| **Category Contest** : SasuSaku AU Fanfiction.

 **Summary** :

S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri.

Sasuke anak dari pemilik perusahaan terbesar memilih menjadi seorang penjual tomat

tampan, jatuh cinta dengan salah satu pelanggannya.

For S-Saver Contest: Banjir TomatCeri VI

* * *

.

.

.

Pagi ini, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya Sasuke menyiapkan tomat-tomat segar yang akan dijualnya nanti, memperhatikan dengan detail kelayakan jual setiap tomat, sedikit berlebihan mungkin namun itulah Sasuke pemilik toko tomat terkenal dengan ketampanannya yang akan membuat perempuan manapun terhipnotis akan pesonanya, kulit putihnya yang mulus akan membuat kaum hawa iri, tatapan bola hitam tajam dengan wajah datar jangan lupakan rambut malamnya dengan poni menyamping kiri, sedikit menutupi mata Sasuke namun tetap tak mengurangi pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ya Sasuke si penjual tomat tampan membuka toko tomat dikarenakan dirinya yang begitu menyukai bulatan merah itu.

Sasuke menatap jam dinding berbentuk tomat yang terpasang tepat diatas pintu masuk tokonya, jarum jam menunjuk pukul enam pagi sudah waktunya untuk membuka toko diluar sana sudah banyak kaum hawa yang mengantri untuk membeli tomat Sasuke entah itu hanya supaya bisa melihat wajah rupawan si penjual tomat.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama toko dengan kunci ditangannya, menarik napas sebentar menyiapkan mental seperti hal wajib untuk dilakukan, menghadapi pembeli yang sangat buas memang membutuhkan kesiapan mental tersendiri bagi Sasuke , namun Sasuke tetap menghargai pembeli dengan tetapmemperlakukannya dengan baik dan dia sendiri yang telah mengambil resiko berjualan tomat.

Pintu toko terbuka, tanpa menunggu lama pelanggan Sasuke telah berebut masuk terlebih dahulu ada yang sampai saling dorong ,menjambak rambut dan berakhir dengan keributan pertengkaran adu mulut. Sasuke hanya memandang datar pemandangan yang sudah biasa ia lihat setiap pagi.

"Ehm!"

Sasuke berdehem sedikit keras secara spontan membuat pelanggannya menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada pemilik toko.

"Tolong semuanya antri dengan rapi" ucap sasuke datar seperti biasa, entah mengapa setiap perkataan Sasuke seperti perintah ajaib kaum hawa ganas kini telah berjajar rapi membentuk barisan siap antri mendapatkan tomat dari Sasuke.

"Begitu lebih baik" batin sasuke kemudian mulai melayani pelanggannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke melihat gadis itu datang lagi, seorang gadis cantik bersurai pink sebahu mengingatkan Sasuke pada Sakura bermekaran di musim semi, manik hijaunya jernih membawa kedamaian sekaligus menambah tempo detak jantung Sasuke ketika menatapnya.

Sasuke membenci mengakui ini, dia selalu ingin tahu tentang gadis yang sedang berjalan menuju meja persegi tidak terlalu besar terletak disamping pintu masuk, terdapat beberapa jenis permen di meja tersebut, sambil melayani pelanggan Sasuke sesekali melirik apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura si gadis pengganggu Sasuke. Tepat seperti dugaannya lagi-lagi Sakura mengambil permen bulat ada stik untuk pegangannya mirip seperti lollipop, rasa strawberry dengan plastik bening sebagai pembungkus. Sasuke memang sengaja menyediakan beberapa jenis permen gratis untuk pelanggan, sedikit aneh memang awalnya Sasuke berniat untuk menarik pelanggan, alhasil pelanggan sudah banyak datang karena tertarik dengan hal lain, bahkan tidak ada satupun pelanggan yang memperhatikan permen gratis yang tersedia di toko Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa darah Uchihanya tidak mengalir semenjak kehadiran Sakura, dan disinilah dia masih memperhatikan Sakura yang kini memasukkan beberapa permen kedalam tas, memperhatikan wajah unik Sakura -menurut Sasuke- sedang memasukkan sebuah permen dimulutnya, wajah malas Sakura menunggu antrian paling belakang membuat tangan Sasuke gatal untuk mencubit pipinya tapi dia masih normal untuk tidak menjatuhkan nama Uchiha dengan tingkat gengsi sangat tinggi.

"Kun"

"Sasuke-kun"

Sebuah suara menyadarkan imajinasi Sasuke, untuk meminimilasir rasa terkejutnya Sasuke memasang wajah datar khasnya, didepan Sasuke berdiri seorang gadis berambut merah sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke-kun, jangan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak terhadapku" ucapnya menggoda sembari melepaskan kacamata yang ia kenakan.

"Berapa kilo?"tanya Sasuke mengabaikan perkataan gadis yang mencoba menggodanya, Karin nama gadis pemilik surai merah mengerucut sebal ia memasangkan kembali kacamata seraya menjawab "Aku beli 3 kilo" jawabnya. Setelah jawaban Karin dengan cekatan Sasuke menimbang dan memberikannya satu kantong tomat.

"Terima kasih Sasukeee-kuuun" Karin mengerling nakal kepada Sasuke, meninggalkan barisan antrian dengan berjalan mundur disertai gerakan-gerakan aneh menggoda, Sasuke hanya menatap sekilas lalu melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya hingga pendengarannya menangkap suara Karin meringis kesakitan karena terjatuh, malu menjadi pusat perhatian Karin segera meninggalkan toko Sasuke. Kini pandangan Sasuke menatap Sakura yang terlihat mati-matian menahan tawa, seringai tipis terpatri dibibir Sasuke ia dapat menyimpulkan pelakunya.

Kini giliran Sakura tiba, jantung Sasuke berdetak sedikit cepat menatap Sakura dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat.

"1 kilo, ini uangnya" ini bagian yang tidak disukai Sasuke, dia sangat berbeda dengan yang lain bukan tatapan memuja hanya tatapan datar yang ia berikan, Sasuke sangat berharap sepertinya.

"Hn"

Sasuke menyodorkan 1 kantong plastik berukuran sedang kepada Sakura.

"Terima Kasih" Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya, baru beberapa meter suara Sasuke menghentikan Sakura.

"Kau boleh mengambil semua permen kesukaanmu " Sasuke menahan suaranya sedatar mungkin susah sekali rasanya hanya untuk mengatakan kalimat tersebut, alis sakura terangkat menandakan dia bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke mulutnya terbuka "Ehm. .anggap itu bonus, kulihat kau menyukai permen rasa strawberry itu" imbuh Sasuke sebelum Sakura mengeluarkan suara.

Sasuke dapat melihat mata Sakura berbinar dibalik wajah datarnya, Sakura mengangguk kemudian mengambil semua permen strawberry kesukaannya.

"Terima kasih" ucap Sakura dengan senyum tulus diwajahnya membuat pipi Sasuke sedikit merona melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan, ini pertama kali gadis itu tersenyum. Tapi Sasuke tetaplah seorang Uchiha "Hn" hanya gumaman arogant menjawab ucapan terima kasih.

"Sakura. . Haruno Sakura" kini perkataan gadis cantik yang berada beberapa meter dari Sasuke membuat sebelas alisnya terangkat,

"Jika kau ingin tahu" imbuhnya. Kecerdasan seorang Sasuke tidak berlaku ketika berhadapan dengan gadis yang membuat dirinya memasang wajah polos dan bingung, wajah datar yang melekat bertahun-tahun menghilang begitu saja.

Sakura sedikit menggeram kesal lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan bingung.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, kamu bisa memanggilku Sakura" senyum Sakura menghiasi wajahnya, baiklah sepertinya pemuda dihadapannya ini mulai mengerti terlihat gumaman keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Jangan memperhatikanku terus, kau menggangguku" seringai tipis terukir dibibir mungil Sakura.

Saat ini toko Sasuke sedang sepi dari pelanggan dia merasa bersyukur bisa berbicara sedikit banyak dengannya, melihat gadis pemilik manik hijau sedikit menggoda Sasuke membuat dirinya semakin yakin pesona Uchiha tidak akan bisa ditawar.

"Lalu mengapa kau masih membeli tomatku?" giliran Sasuke memberikan seringai terbaik yang ia miliki, "Jadi kau tidak suka?" Sakura tidak mau kalah dengan pemuda dihadapannya.

"Hm. . Kau berharap aku menyukaimu?" seringai Sasuke semakin lebar tatkala reaksi Sakura tak seperti ia duga, lihatlah pipi tembem Sakura memerah mirip dengan tomat kesukaannya. "Menikahlah denganku, lalu kau bisa menikmati permen kesukaanmu setiap hari" ucapan Sasuke meluncur bebas dari bibirnya, persetan dengan harga diri.

Sakura menghela napas pelan dirasa wajahnya semakin memerah "Dengan marga Uchihamu kau tidak bisa memerintahku sesukamu, lagi pula kau sudah dijodohkan Sasuke-kun" setelah mengatakan itu Sakura meninggalkan toko Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Ck! Sial" Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya gadis itu mampu memporak-porandakan perasaan Sasuke. Tapi tunggu, dia masih ingat tak mengenalkan namanya dan soal perjodohan bagaimana gadis itu tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan malas-malasan menuju ruang tamu dimana orang tuanya memaksa Sasuke bertemu dengan gadis pilihan Itachi, ini semua memang berawal dari Kakaknya memprovokatori kedua orang tuanya, mengatakan Sasuke tidak laku sehingga dia tidak mau meneruskan perusahaan Uchiha dan memilih berjualan tomat, ck!

.

.

'

"Sakura?"

Tenggorokan Sasuke terasa berat mengatakan nama gadis yang sudah menarik hatinya. Sakura yang awalnya duduk disofa, berdiri mensejajarkan dengan Sasuke senyum manis menghiasi wajah Sakura. Rindu, Sasuke merasakan rindu sangat dalam kepada gadis yang dengan sesuka hati mempermainkan perasaan Sasuke,dua minggu setelah percakapan mereka berdua tak ada kemunculan Sakura ditokonya.

Sasuke lantas menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya seakan takut gadis ini akan meninggalkan Sasuke lagi, "Lihat Sasuke-kun pada akhirnya aku menuruti lamaranmu yang sungguh tidak manis sama sekali, kau menyuapku dengan permen . .sungguh miris" ucap Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis,"Kalau bukan karena itu kau tidak bisa menjadi milikku Sakura"

Sasuke memang bukan sosok yang mau mengalah bahkan bersama gadis yang dicintainya tapi kini rasa penasaran Sasuke sudah terbayar, sepertinya setelah ini ia harus berterima kasih banyak kepada Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

End

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan reviewnya.


End file.
